


Kiss It Better

by penceyprat



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: 'Fuck me Mr Way', Anal Sex, Asshole Frank Iero, Flirting, Frank Keeps Getting Hurt On Purpose Just To See Gerard, High School, M/M, Nurse Gerard, Punching, School Nurse Gerard, Student Frank Iero, Underage Sex, it's ridiculous
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-03
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-28 01:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2713763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penceyprat/pseuds/penceyprat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gerard is the school nurse, and Frank seems to think he owns that office just as much as Mr Way does, and from the amount of time he spends in there, maybe he's right. It's just that not many people go out of their way to get punched, just to see and possibly get a kiss from their school nurse, but then again, Frank Iero is not just anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kiss It Better

"You're ridiculous, Frank Iero."

Gerard Way, or Mr Way as he was more professionally known, had the totally glamorous job of a high school nurse, which generally seemed to translate as the only staff member in school with an office that people queued to get into, and his job consisted more of giving people icepacks and telling them that, 'no, they can't go home because they sneezed once' rather than actually giving anyone any medical attention.

But then there was Frank Iero.

Frank fucking Iero - the sixteen year old with a stupid fucking irresistible grin, who seemed to not only be ridiculously illness prone, but was the kind of person that ended up with black eyes on a weekly basis and was keeping a tally of how many bones he'd broken in his life like it was going to get him some sort of award, and with where he was at so far, Gerard didn't think a world record was perhaps all that preposterous.

"No, I definitely think I need more than a band-aid, Mr Way." Frank called out, from where he found himself sat on what was referred to as 'his chair' in Mr Way's office.

"You tripped over - it's barely a graze, Frank." Mr Way rolled his eyes in response, finishing filling the 'incident' report onto the school system, before turning to face the kid that he found in his office on what was almost a daily basis now, not that Gerard found himself entirely complaining: Frank was amusing, and kind of cute, even though it really wasn't his place to say as he was technically a teacher.

"Kiss it better for me, Mr Way?" Frank asked, his voice over dramatized to an extreme as he began to pout at the raised eyebrows he received in response. "Come on, one little kiss, and I promise that you won't see me until Friday."

"It's Tuesday, and you're you, seriously, you're in here so often that people would begin to think that you're getting bullied or abused or something."

"I'm not, though. I'm just a victim of broken bones, and trauma, and infections, and really, Mr Way, you should take your job seriously - I might die." Gerard began to wonder why this kid hadn't taken drama, because really, he'd be an A* student. "Do you want me to die, Mr Way?"

"I've seen four year olds cope with a scrape on the knee better than you, Frank." Mr Way sighed, straightening his tie, and checking the time on his computer. "Look, just have a drink of water, take an ice pack and shove it down some kid's pants if you must, but please just go to maths."

"What if my knee like exploded in maths though? And it got all puss and blood everywhere and infected and then my knee would have to be amputated, and it'd be your fault for sending me to class and not giving me the proper care and attention- do you want to get fired, Mr Way?" Frank blinked up at the nurse, eyelashes fluttering like some sort of diva. "I don't want you to get fired."

"Yes, because no other school nurse would ever put up with you and your sh- stuff... your injuries... your-"

"You were going to curse, Mr Way." Frank smirked, leaning back in the chair he'd claimed as his own, watching a blush fill the pale cheeks of the already uncomfortable school nurse sat before him.

Frank had to admit that Mr Way was attractive, especially with his black hair pushed back like that, and a fucking waistcoat and those trousers that were definitely far too tight on him- oh god, how Frank would love to get him out of those trousers.

"If you're well enough to predict what I was going to say, then I reckon you're well enough to go class." As much as Frank did amuse Mr Way, he didn't half embarrass him either, and there was just something stressful about having him here all the time, and something that he just couldn't place that caused him to almost feel obliged to impress the sixteen year old boy who made a big deal out of anything... well, anything that could possibly get him out of class.

"I'm not going anywhere until you kiss it better." Frank grinned, rolling his school trousers up so that his knee and awkwardly hairy leg was revealed.

"There's barely even a scrape there, Frank - come on." Mr Way rolled his eyes, getting up from his chair as he came to the realisation that he might have to physically herd Frank Iero out of his office.

"Kiss it better-"

"No." Gerard snapped, and all too quickly, blushing like hell at the look Frank teased him with. "Look, if you get out of my office, I'll kiss it better the next time you're here, as long as whatever you've done is ridiculous enough to make me laugh - this knee thing just screams 'I want to waste the first twenty minutes of maths', which you have - congratulations."

Frank's face ignited with a smirk as he rolled his trouser leg down and got up from his seat with an obedience that made Gerard begin to question that something weird had kicked off.

"You're actually doing what I told you?"

"Yes, Mr Way." Frank stepped close to the nurse, the distance between them soon becoming something that would get them questioned if anyone were to walk in right now, and Gerard couldn't deny that his heart was beating like hell right now. "I'm a good boy. I just want you to kiss my next injury better."

"Whatever." Mr Way sighed, rolling his eyes as he gestured for Frank to leave, and breathing a sigh of relief as he finally did so and the twenty four year old was finally left alone to slap himself across the face for ever getting just so hot and uncomfortable over a fucking sixteen year old that acted more like a six year old than anything.

-

"Punch me in the face." Frank announced rather casually to his best friend, Ray Toro, as the two of them sat on the school field, wondering just how long they could stay here before they were physically kicked out and forced to go to their next lesson.

"What?" Ray exclaimed, turning to face the smirking figure of his best friend.

"Punch me in the face." Frank repeated, his smirk only broadening with Ray's confused expression.

Ray put up with a lot, which was really a given being friends with Frank Iero, and Frank never quite seemed to repay him, especially for that night he was stuck at the hospital with him until three in the morning because the fucking idiot had decided to jump in a lake in December and had gotten hypothermia as a result of his idiotic actions. Ray even reckoned he deserved it, but without the asshole, he'd have no one that was ever quite as good as getting cute girls to go on dates with him - it was almost like Frank didn't even fucking care about the female population of the school at all.

"Why do you want me to do that?" Ray asked, feeling uncomfortable with the way Frank was looking at him like the answer to his question was nothing but obvious.

"Doesn't matter - I just want to get out of science. I haven't done the homework." Frank reeled off an excuse; he wasn't exactly lying, because he indeed hadn't done the homework, but there was an entirely different reason why he was asking to be punched in the face, but that was something that he'd much rather Ray didn't know. "Just punch me in the face, aim for my mouth, get my lip like all busted up and bleeding and shit."

"Frank, are you fucking insane?" Ray exclaimed, his eyes widened as he took in just what his best friend was asking him to do.

"Yeah, probably." Frank smirked, turning to face his curly haired best friend. "Now, come on, before they make us go to science - you can even waste five minutes by taking me to the nurse if you want."

"Frank- I, why are you?" Ray still was dumbfounded by Frank's request, and the sixteen year old was being to grow tired with this, and decided that maybe he would have to piss Ray off enough for him to punch him in the face for real - it'd be more realistic that way, anyway.

"Hey, Ray, remember that time in gym when you forget to put boxers on and everyone saw your dick and then it got sent to that girl you like, you know the one with the tits, and then she threw her apple juice all over you and-"

"Frank!" Ray snapped, his eyes growing angry, and Frank was pleased to see that he was getting somewhere, finally. "What the fuck?"

"Oh, look how angry you are. Aren't I such an asshole, huh, Raymond?"

"That's it, Frank-"

"Yeah, come on, fucking punch me in the face- go on aim for my mouth, maybe knock a tooth out if you want, come on-"

Frank did not finish his sentence, but it really didn't seem to matter at all as he fell back onto the grass, rolling over as he began to coughing up blood, and oh fuck, this had gone absolutely perfectly, and Frank was more than happy to even lose his best friend for this, because this was most definitely the best thing idea he'd ever had.

-

And that was how Frank Iero found himself wandering into Mr Way's office on a Wednesday afternoon with impressive purple bruising around his bottom lip, and blood trickling from both lips and trailing down his chin in a tremendous mess that really would have freaked people out if he hadn't left it so late that he was the only one in the corridors when he finally made it to Mr Way's office.

He didn't bother to knock, simply walking in, closing the door behind him, and giving Gerard a mini heartache at the sight of blood trickling down his chin like he was some sort of vampire.

"Frank-" Mr Way exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as he jumped up from his desk and began to examine Frank's blood-stained mouth and chin.

"It's worse than it looks." Frank added, smirking a little as he made his way to 'his' chair over in the corner, leaving Gerard stood dumbstruck at just how casually the sixteen year old had strolled in with blood practically pouring from his lips.

"I bloody well hope so." Gerard exclaimed as he grabbed what was about a metric tonne of paper towels, because in high school this was just about the only nursing equipment you got, and that was how he found himself leaning over the fucking fiendishly cute sixteen year old as he attempted to wipe away the bloodshed that had occurred on the bottom half of his face.

"Do I even want to know how this happened?" He asked after a moment or two of silence, soon growing uncomfortable with Frank's stupidly perfect hazel eyes locked onto his as his hands were pressed against the teenagers faced as he prayed that this would in fact stop bleeding at some point.

"Got attacked by a rogue bear." Frank smirked, deciding that it would go down better than 'bullied my best friend into punching me in the face just so I could see you again'.

Gerard chuckled a little, rolling his eyes. "What am I going to do with you, Frank Iero?"

Frank only smirked in response. "I can think of many things that you are."

"What?" Mr Way stopped in his tracks, pulling away momentarily, because he'd thought for a moment that Frank Iero was actually flirting with him. "Frank?"

"I made you laugh." Frank ignored the nurse's confusion, grinning away, and Gerard was simply glad that most of the blood had been wiped off at this point, because otherwise Frank would have probably freaked him half to death. "It was ridiculous enough to make you laugh."

"Yes, well done, Frank." Mr Way rolled his eyes, trying to examine what had actually happened to the sixteen year old. "You did. Now that most of the blood's gone, it's just your bottom lip that got punctured and it bled a hell of a lot, and you were right when you said it looked worse than it was. In conclusion, your lip's a bit messed up, but nothing's broken."

"You forgot about your promise, didn't you, Mr Way?" Frank smirked like hell, because it was becoming rather evident that whatever nonsense Gerard had muttered to get Frank out of his office yesterday had entirely slipped his mind.

"What promise?"

"You said if it made you laugh you'd kiss it better." Frank stood up from the chair, his eyes focused upon Gerard's and the confusion look in them as they stood far too close, but luckily for them, it didn't look like anyone was coming in any time soon.

The sixteen year old pointed with one finger to his busted lip. "Kiss it better, Mr Way."

"Frank, I-" The twenty four year old's eyes widened as the realisation hit him like a tidal wave, and oh dear lord, there was no doubt about the fact that Frank Iero was flirting with him, and oh god, he was so fucking fuck-

"Kiss me, Mr Way." Frank repeated, his voice nothing more than a whisper as he met the nurse's nervous gaze. "I'll be a good boy, Mr Way. Kiss... me-"

And that was a sentence Frank didn't quite get to finish as temptation took Gerard by storm, because giving in and sinning was just so fucking good, and even with a busted up lip, Frank Iero was still like heaven on his lips, and the kind of heaven that was just so beautifully reluctant to let go.

"We shouldn't have done that." Mr Way was panting and flustered - terribly uncomfortable in his tight black trousers, his hands pinning the sixteen year old back against the wall, as they pulled apart and the spoilsport of reality began to set in.

"Yeah, you're right." Frank agreed, taking Gerard by utter surprise, as he couldn't quite believe that the sixteen year old was actually being rational about something, for once. "We should have done this instead."

And before Mr Way could quite process what was happening, Frank's lips were against the nurse's neck, sucking, biting, and kissing the tender pale skin of his neck, wanting it to bruise like fuck so Mr Way would have some explaining to do.

"Frank, I-" Mr Way was dumbstruck, guessing that he'd really spoke to soon, but with just how good this felt, he wondered if he could ever really say 'no' to someone as fucking beautiful as Frank Iero.

"Don't worry, Mr Way. You know a lot about bruises, don't you?" Frank smirked, pulling away, and watching as the twenty four year old looked at him in disbelief.

"You've fucking planned this, haven't you?"

"Language, Mr Way." Frank teased, pulling the nurse by his black tie. "School rules, huh? You've got to set a good example, or you know what? I just might be a really bad boy for you, Mr Way."

"You want to make out with me - shut up about rules, Frank." Mr Way rolled his eyes, pulling away and thinking about this for a second, his gaze purposefully avoiding the poster about statutory rape on the wall, because this was wrong in so many ways but oh god it felt so fucking right.

"No, Mr Way, I want you to fuck me." Frank corrected, his voice sweet and innocent and oh god, Gerard could not take it, especially in trousers as tight as the ones he'd been stupid enough to put on this morning.

And before Frank knew what was happening, Mr Way was locking the door to his office and unplugging the landline.

"You can't talk to me like that and just expect me to say no, because you're so fucking pretty, Frank, you fucking are, you fucking use, don't you? I bet you're such a fucking whore, Frank."

"Aren't you so fucking naughty, Mr Way?" Frank smirked, his eyes widening as he didn't quite expect what came next as the nurse put his laptop on the floor and then pushed all the remaining paperwork bullshit to the edge of his desk before slamming Frank down against it. "Oh, fuck..."

"Shut it, Iero." Gerard spat, so fucking hot over this fucking sixteen year old, and he didn't even care, unbuttoning Frank's school shirt as he continued. "Do you want us to be found out and the whole fucking school to found out just how much of a whore you are?"

"No, Mr Way, no, sir." Frank exhaled, his hands reaching up to pull Gerard's tie away from his neck.

"We haven't got much time, Frank, this has to be quick, but oh god I need this-" Gerard couldn't quite finish his sentence as Frank's unzipped his trousers, pulling the tight material down to his knees, leaving his erection to spring free.

"Oh god, you're so fucking big, fucking fuck me, Mr Way." Frank moaned out, pulling his own trousers down, and leaving himself exposed upon Mr Way's desk as he pushed his legs open, ready for everything and anything.

"Fuck..." Mr Way pulled open a drawer of his desk and pulled out a condom and some lube, rolling the thing onto himself with as Frank watched with raised eyebrows. "I have to have these kind of things - in case students need them for safesex. I don't tend to fuck students, Frank."

"You do now, don't you?" Frank smirked as he watched Gerard coat his first finger with lube. "I've done this before, you don't need to go easy on me."

"Shut the fuck up." Gerard rolled his eyes, sliding his first finger into the sixteen year old, who instantly squirmed at the touch, sending the desk slamming against the wall. "God, you're so fucking-"

"More, I need more-"

"Such a fucking whore..." Gerard moaned out as he obliged, pushing two fingers in and then three, slowly reducing Frank Iero to a writhing, moaning mess on his desk.

"Just fuck me already." Frank moaned out, thrusting against his fingers that just weren't quite hitting the spot - he needed more and he needed Mr Way to fuck him.

"Manners, Frank."

"Fuck me, please, Mr Way-" Another sentence left unfinished as Mr Way slapped his hand down over Frank's lips as he began to push inside of him, the sixteen year old's moans muffled against the back of hand.

"Shut the fuck up, you whore." Mr Way pulled his hand away slowly, his eyes meeting Frank's as he came to check that he was still okay. "Is everything-"

"More." Frank begged, pleading, straining against Mr Way, needing to be so fucking full and used up, and needing it to be him. "Deeper, fuck me harder, sir."

And Gerard needed no further convincing, slamming into Frank like it was nothing, the desk moving with a creak as Frank shuddered and Gerard pushed his hand down over Frank's mouth once again, the sixteen year old speaking with wide, lustful eyes, instructing Mr Way to fuck him, to ruin him, to have him come every, like a pretty like mess all for him.

"God, you're so tight around me, I just fuck-" Mr Way moaned up, gripping the sixteen year old's left hip with one hand, and silencing him with the other, pushing Frank's hips down against him as he continued to thrust into him, Frank jerking up more and more each time as he came to reach his climax.

"Fucking come for me." Gerard moaned, throwing Frank over the edge and then himself moments later, just from the sight of the boy who never listened to him, obedient and following his every command.

Fuck.

"You should probably think about pulling your trousers back up." Mr Way noted, as he fixed himself in the mirror, suitably hid away the lube and threw the condom deep into the depths of his trash can, and attempted to somehow put his desk back to normal.

"Hmm... but then I have to leave." Frank mused, grinning to himself like he'd just won the lottery, and with what had happened, in his mind, he really might as well just have.

"Like you don't already spend enough time in here already." Gerard rolled his eyes, turning to the sixteen year old and pulling his trousers up for him, re-tying his tie and smoothing down his dark hair. "You look fine before you ask, you vain little fuck."

Frank smirked, "you know, I'm not even actually genuinely injured like half the time. I just find every excuse to come and see you." Gerard jumped his gaze up at that, his eyes widening like fuck, because he wasn't quite sure whether to punch him or kiss him, and considering his position of authority, neither was at all appropriate, but right now, Mr Way was just so far from giving a single fuck. "I jumped out of that tree, you know. Got to sit and stare at your pretty little face like two hours though - worth it."

"You broke your fu- your damn arm." Gerard shook his head, because really, Frank Iero had outdone himself once again. "Next time, just come and see me - you don't have to break every bone in your body for this, Frank. You know, I have to fill a form in for every silly little thing you've been here for."

Frank burst out into a fit of laughter, "oh my god, so not sorry." He pushed Gerard's fringe behind his ear, running his finger down the nurse's cheek. "Does the kiss it better rule still apply or is my lip okay now?"

"Perfectly fine, Frank."

"Damn." Frank sighed, shaking his head. "I guess next time I come in for a kiss better from Mr Way, I'll make sure to break my fucking ass."

"Oh my- wait, next time?"

"This is not a one time thing, Mr Way." Frank exhaled loudly, not quite able to believe what had just happened. "I tell you that now."

"Fine. I'm not going to argue with someone who'll jump out of a tree just to get want they want."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow, Mr Way. Practice ass-kissing, yeah - you're gonna need it."

-


End file.
